L'autre Explication
by Sam Tyler
Summary: Le Dr Eleanor Garland s'effondre dans l'ascenseur en panne de Princeston. House décide de prendre ce cas en charge, sans en imaginer les conséquences... (Réécriture 5x20 "Sans Explication")
1. Chapter 1

_**[H]ouse**_ _est l'une des meilleures séries médicales de l'Histoire de la télé, et je remercie le tout puissant Dieu des scénaristes de l'avoir créée. Seulement, je ne me remet toujours pas de la mort de Kutner. Pourquoi, sérieusement ?! Ils étaient à 5 épisodes de la fin, ils auraient très bien pu le muter aux tréfonds du Minnesota ou le faire partir en mission humanitaire, ou je ne sais pas quoi, mais pourquoi le tuer ?.. C'était juste le meilleur docteur de l'équipe House, un personnage intéressant qui ne demandait qu'à être développé..._  
 _En tant que Kutnerophile et présidente du mouvement_ # _KutnerLives, voici une fanfiction sur le Dr Lawrence Kutner. Voici comment l'épisode 5x20 aurait du se dérouler, et comment la saison 5 aurait du se finir. Ce n'est qu'une vue de mon esprit (malade), ne prenez rien au sérieux._  
 _Cordialement,_ _Sam_ _._

Kutner fut réveillé par l'odeur du petit-déjeuner. Ça sentait le croissant chaud, le café... Tout ce qu'il fallait en cette matinée de décembre glaciale. Il sortit de sous les couvertures sans se faire prier, les cheveux en bataille, à la limite du somnambulisme qui le mènerait droit au délicat fumet. Il découvrit sur sa table le petit-déjeuner déjà prêt, un croissant, une tasse de café... Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui.

\- Bonjour, marmonna-t-il encore endormi.

\- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

\- Je suis pas sûr... J'ai fait un drôle de rêve... Une fille superbe dormait à côté de moi et je ne voulais pas me réveiller...

La jeune femme lui sourit et l'embrassa. En passant sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, Kutner remarqua quelque chose :

\- Tes cheveux sont mouillés, tu ne devrais pas sortir comme ça, ça gèle dehors.

\- D'accord Docteur.

Elle attrapa son bonnet à oreilles de chat et l'enfonça sur sa tête. Cela réussit à décrocher un sourire au jeune médecin. Elle enroula une écharpe autour de son cou et mit son manteau.

\- Tu pars déjà ?

\- On m'a bipé.

Kutner eut l'air déçu, il pensait qu'ils passeraient plus de temps ensemble, pour une fois. Avant d'attraper son sac, elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre elle. Il lui prit les mains :

\- On mange ensemble ? Je t'invite.

\- C'est pas de refus. A tout à l'heure alors, et essaye de ne pas mettre le feu à une patiente aujourd'hui.

\- Je vais essayer, répondit-il amusé.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, mit son sac sur son épaule et ferma la porte derrière elle. Kutner avala une gorgée de café et marcha vers sa fenêtre. Il écarta le rideau et la regarda sortir de l'immeuble, prendre son vélo et partir sur la route enneigée. Son bipeur sonna : House. La journée ne faisait que commencer, et Kutner pensa qu'il avait parlé un peu trop vite à propos du déjeuner...

• La jeune femme arriva à Princeston-Plainsboro avec les premiers rayons du soleil. Elle descendit de son vélo et alla l'accrocher aux emplacements réservés.

\- Salut Ellie ! L'interpella une voix.

En se retournant, la jeune femme découvrit sa collègue de travail, emmitouflée dans un manteau boutonné jusqu'aux oreilles, ses cheveux blonds dépassant d'un bonnet multicolore :

\- Salut Emily, tu vas bien ?

\- J'aurais voulu dormir plus longtemps.

Ellie lui lança un regard compatissant tout en ficelant son vélo à une borne. Emily lui tendit un café chaud. Ellie lui sourit :

\- Merci, Emily. Charmante attention, je note.  
Elles marchèrent toutes les deux vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

\- Tu n'as jamais froid, toi ? Demanda Emily, grelotante. Il doit faire moins cinq aujourd'hui et on dirait que tu ne sens rien...

\- Je viens du froid, répondit Ellie, ça immunise.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Chaque matin je te demande ça, et chaque matin tu me réponds pareil.

\- On sait jamais, peut-être qu'un jour ça changera.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, c'était déjà l'agitation dans le hall de l'hôpital, patients, docteurs et infirmières se hâtaient, dossiers à la main, stéthoscope autour du cou, blouse au vent. La dure réalité du quotidien qui faisait regretter la douce chaleur d'un lit douillet et moelleux... Elles étaient arrivées aux vestiaires et avaient déjà enlevé leurs manteaux et bonnets. Emily observa sa collègue :

\- Tu as les cheveux mouillés ?

\- Oui. J'ai pas voulu les sécher, Lawrence est encore rentré tard hier soir. Je ne voulais pas le réveiller.

\- Donc, tu préfères attraper la crève plutôt que de le réveiller.

\- Il m'a dit la même chose ce matin.

Ellie attrapa son café pour en boire une gorgée, mais l'odeur la rebuta comme si elle venait de sentir une poubelle fermentée. Pour ne pas peiner son amie, elle fit mine d'en boire et reposa le gobelet sur une étagère. Elle enfila sa blouse.

\- Prête, Dr River ? Demanda-t-elle à son amie.

\- Autant que vous, Dr Garland.

\- Alors allons-y.

Elles fermèrent leurs casiers. Ellie sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. D'habitude, elle ne vivait que pour le café, un bon café tout chaud surtout un matin glacial, idéal pour bien commencer une journée. Mais apparemment pas celle-ci. En passant dans le couloir, Ellie eut l'étrange sensation d'être à fond de cale dans une tempête. Elle suivit son amie tant bien que mal vers l'ascenseur. Il fallait que cette sensation se calme. Elle allait prendre un peu de paracétamol et puis ça irait bien après. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, un médecin en sortit avec un patient en fauteuil roulant, les deux jeunes femmes entrèrent. Ellie vit son amie Emily appuyer sur le bouton du quatrième étage. Comme tous les matins. Les portes se fermèrent, l'ascenseur partit. Elle entendait la voix lointaine d'Emily :

\- J'espère qu'on va pouv... Ellie ?

Pourquoi diable cet ascenseur tournait-il autant ?! Ellie avait la sensation d'être dans une machine à laver en mode essorage rapide. La voix de son amie s'affolait. L'ascenseur fut agité de secousses, elles tombèrent toutes les deux, la tête de Ellie heurtant violemment le sol, la faisant sombrer dans les ténèbres.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Pourquoi cet ascenseur ne marche pas ?

\- Il y a quelqu'un dedans ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?!

House venait d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée où un attroupement s'était créée devant les portes de l'ascenseur. Le Dr Cuddy arriva derrière lui :

\- Ascenseur en panne.

\- Quoi ? Comment cela se peut-il ? Vous n'allez pas obliger un pauvre infirme comme moi à monter à pattes ?

\- Demandez à Wilson de vous porter. Laissez-moi passer.

Elle se fraya un chemin à travers l'attroupement de curieux, dont certains partir à leurs occupations. House boîta derrière elle avec sa canne, en marmonnant :

\- Si je lui demande ça, je lui serai redevable, alors c'est hors de question.

Le Dr Cuddy ne lui accorda aucune attention, elle s'approcha au plus près des portes de l'ascenseur et appela :

\- C'est le Dr Cuddy...

\- Elle ment ! S'écria House.

\- Si vous m'entendez...

 _\- Aidez-moi !_ Répondit la voix d'Emily, affollée. _Elle est tombée, elle s'est cognée la tête !_

\- Qui est tombé ? Demanda Cuddy.

 _\- Eleanor ! Le Dr Eleanor Garland, on a pris l'ascenseur ensemble, et elle est tombée..._

\- C'est ce qui arrive quand un ascenseur devient fou, remarqua House.

 _\- Elle est tombée avant !_

House, alors sur le point de partir, s'immobilisa. Il eut un sourire en coin, un sourire que Cuddy connaissait très bien. Il attrapa son téléphone et appela le Dr Hadley. À peine avait-elle décroché qu'il lui dit :

\- Houston, on a un problème ! Rejoignez-moi avec Kutner, Taub et Foreman dans le hall devant l'ascenseur.

\- Mais pourquoi faire ? Il est en panne.

\- Je sais, c'est ça qui est cool.

• L'équipe de House arriva dans le hall en quelques minutes. House avait disposé des chaises devant l'ascenseur et les attendait en sirotant un café.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? S'étonna Taub. Je croyais qu'on avait un patient...

\- Ce patient n'est rien à côté de ça !

Il pointa sa canne vers les portes de l'ascenseur. Son équipe resta perplexe, surtout Foreman :

\- C'est l'ascenseur le patient ?.. Désolé, je ne suis pas mécanicien.

\- Ces gens-là devraient arriver dans deux heures à peu près, continua House. Il doit y avoir une épidémie chez les ascenseurs, qui sait. Ce qui nous intéresse c'est ce qu'il y a dedans. Deux jeunes médecins dont l'une a fait un malaise avant que l'ascenseur ne l'imite. Comment ça va là-dedans ?

 _\- Je l'ai mise en PLS_ , lança Emily. _Elle saigne sur le front._

\- Plutôt normal quand on se prend un mur, remarqua House.

\- Nous sommes là pour un... malaise ? marmonna Taub. Ça peut être tout et n'importe quoi.

Mais il fut le seul de l'équipe à être encore étonné par la situation. Ils n'étaient plus à ça près avec House, ils avaient déjà fait une consultation par correspondance au Pôle Sud, ils avaient déjà semé une équipe de télévision dans une salle d'IRM, faillit tuer quelques patients en leur mettant le feu... Mais la consultation dans l'ascenseur c'était du nouveau.

\- Est-ce qu'elle saigne d'ailleurs à part la tête ? Demanda Numéro Treize.

 _\- Non, seulement la tête_ , répondit Emily. _Mais elle respire fort, et son cœur bat très vite._

House prit une feuille au hasard, la scotcha sur une porte de l'ascenseur et écrivit : « Malaise, Trauma tête, Tachypnée, Tachycardie ».

\- Rien d'autre à part ça ? Demanda Kutner.

 _\- Elle a eut des vertiges avant de tomber..._

House rajouta « Vertiges » sur la feuille.

\- Rien d'autre ? Hurla-t-il à travers les portes.

Taub lança :

\- Vertiges, tachycardie, perte de connaissance, c'est typique du malaise vagal, je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait là.

House entendit un bruit dans l'ascenseur et demanda gentiment à Taub de bien vouloir fermer sa bouche. Dans la cabine, Ellie reprenait conscience. Elle était allongée sur le côté, Emily lui avait mis une main sur l'épaule :

 _\- Tu m'entends ?.. Ellie ?.._

\- Ellie ?! S'étrangla Kutner. Il y a une Ellie là-dedans ?

House se tourna vers lui et trouva le jeune médecin avec une expression de panique au fond des yeux. Taub lui murmura :

\- Je suis sûr qu'il y a beaucoup de filles qu'on surnomme Ellie ici, Kutner...

\- Peut-être pas beaucoup de Eleanor Garland, continua House.

Kutner se décomposa et s'approcha de l'ascenseur. Il colla son oreille aux portes, et appela :

\- Ellie ?.. C'est Lawrence, tu m'entends ?

\- « Ellie » ? s'étonna House en se tournant vers Taub.  
Mais Taub se contenta de balayer le sol des yeux. Dans la cabine, Ellie reprenait peu à peu conscience :

\- Qu'est-ce que... que...

\- Tu as eu un malaise, l'ascenseur est bloqué...

\- Est-ce que « Ellie » est claustro ? Demanda House.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Lui répondit Kutner sur un ton assez rude. Ellie, comment tu te sens ?  
Ils entendirent tous une toux assez grasse provenant de l'ascenseur. En allant écrire ce nouveau symptôme, House demanda :

\- Vous communiquez toujours comme ça avec votre copine ?  
Kutner lui lança un regard noir.

 _\- J'ai du mal à respirer..._ , articula Ellie faiblement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ?! Cria House. On n'entend rien ici !

 _\- Elle a du mal à respirer ! S'exclama Emily._

\- Je vous écoute, lança House en se tournant vers son équipe.  
Mais ils étaient tous préoccupés à regarder Kutner immobile devant les portes fermées. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça, lui qui était toujours prêt à faire une blague, toujours de bonne humeur, il était complètement à l'opposé.

\- Les enfants, la maîtresse vous a posé une question..., s'impatienta House.

\- Oppression thoracique, ça peut être juste une crise d'angoisse, remarqua Foreman.

\- Elle est du genre crise d'angoisse votre copine ? Demanda House à Kutner.  
Mais il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, un gargouillement horrible se fit entendre dans l'ascenseur. Kutner devint comme fou, il appela Ellie en tapant sur les portes et en demandant ce qu'il se passait. Sur le sol de l'ascenseur, Ellie se tenait le ventre:

 _\- J'ai des crampes ! Emily ! Des crampes !_

\- De plus en plus cool, marmonna House.


	3. Chapter 3

House ajouta « crampes abdominales » au tableau récapitulatif. Kutner faisait les cents pas devant l'ascenseur, Taub et Numéro Treize le regardaient inquiets, alors que Foreman s'était assis sur une chaise et réfléchissait.

\- Est-ce qu'elle prend des médicaments ? Demanda-t-il à Kutner.

Celui-ci ne lui répondit pas, trop occupé à tourner en rond.

\- _Kutner_..., insista-t-il. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va la guérir. Est-ce qu'elle...

\- Non. Je sais pas. Peut-être. J'en sais rien.

\- Taub, Numéro Treize, appela House. Au lieu de rester là avec des yeux de merlants frits, allez plutôt dans la tanière de Kutner voir si sa copine se shoote.

\- Ellie ne se drogue pas ! Protesta Kutner.

\- Dans ce cas, vous ne voyez pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'on fouille chez vous ?

Taub et Hadley n'avaient pas bouger. Kutner soupira, il fouilla dans la poche de son jean et lança les clés à Taub.

\- Lawrence, dit Taub, tu es sûr que ça ne t'ennuie pas ?..

Kutner roula des yeux. House fit une mine décontenancée :

\- « Lawrence », oh ça s'appelle par son petit nom maintenant... Quand c'est un patient vous lui demandait aussi amoureusement ou vous allez juste chez lui et retournez la baraque sans états d'âme ? C'est une patiente comme une autre, allez-y.

Taub et Numéro Treize quittèrent leurs blouses et sortirent de l'hôpital.

\- Trouvez son dossier, lança House à Foreman, et dépêchez-vous, je ne vais pas passer la nuit ici.

Le médecin se leva et se dirigea vers la salle des dossiers. Il ne restait plus que House et Kutner, devant l'ascenseur. House se rapprocha du jeune médecin :

\- Désolé d'avoir dit ça...

Kutner fut tout étonné d'entendre House exprimer de la... sincérité ?..

\- Mais si je ne les avais pas secoué, ils ne seraient pas partis, et on aurait perdu du temps. Qu'est-ce que vous pouvez me dire sur votre copine ?

Kutner croisa ses bras et s'adossa à l'ascenseur :

\- Ça fait un an qu'on est ensemble... Avant, elle habitait dans un immeuble à Princeston, elle était en collocation avec Emily, qui est dans l'ascenseur aussi.

\- Et avant ça ?..

\- Elle a fait médecine à Anchorage, elle est infectiologue, et elle est arrivée ici il y a trois ans.

\- Anchorage ? Répéta House. C'est en Alaska si je ne m'abuse ?.. Elle y est retournée récemment ?

• Les deux médecins étaient arrivés dans l'appartement de Kutner. Ils fermèrent la porte avec précaution :

\- Depuis quand tu savais ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Pour lui et sa copine ? Je les ai vu manger ensemble un jour.

\- Et tu en as déduit qu'ils étaient en couple juste par ça ?

\- Non, mais le même soir je les ai surpris dans le labo, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- Mon Dieu...

\- J'ai survécu, je te remercie. Alors, voyons...

Taub alla directement dans la chambre, il ouvrit le tiroir d'une commode et tomba sur une pile de soutien-gorges. Il vira au rouge pivoine.

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda Numéro Treize.

Taub lui montra un soutien-gorge bleu. Devant son air gêné, la jeune femme suggéra qu'ils changent de place. Il alla donc dans la salle de bains et elle s'occupa de la chambre. En fouillant dans un tiroir, elle tomba sur un écrin rouge. Elle le prit et aperçut une bague de fiançailles à l'intérieur :

\- Tu savais qu'il voulait la demander en mariage ?

Elle n'eut pas de réponse.

\- Tu savais ?..

\- Oui. On en avait discuté, je lui avais dis que s'il voulait se faire passer la corde au cou, il avait encore un peu de temps devant lui. Bon, rien qui ressemble à de la drogue ici.

\- Rien non plus ici. Attends...

\- Quoi ?

En allant dans la chambre, il trouva le docteur Hadley assise sur le lit, fouillant dans un sac à mains.

\- Elle laisse son sac ici ? S'étonna Taub.

\- Ça doit être son sac de ville, je suppose.

\- Sac de ville ?..

\- Nous les filles nous avons un sac pour le travail et un sac pour la ville. Il est généralement plus petit, plus joli, et surtout il contient l'essentiel.

Elle ouvrit le sac et le retourna sur le dessus de lit. Un portefeuille, une boîte entamée de paracétamol, une trousse de toilette, un stylo, un parapluie, des pansements...

\- Tu as des pansements dans ton sac, toi aussi ?

\- On voit bien que tu n'as jamais porté de talons. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le portefeuille ?

Taub l'ouvrit :

\- Alors... Une carte avec son groupe sanguin, AB+... Cartes de fidélité, une photo avec Kutner...

Le téléphone de Numéro Treize sonna :

\- C'est House.

Elle décrocha et mit le haut-parleur :

\- Vous en mettez du temps tous les deux, vous testez la résistance du matelas ou quoi ?

\- Il n'y a pas de drogues ici, juste du paracétamol dans son sac.

\- Voyez s'il n'y a pas un billet d'avion récent pour l'Alaska.

Les deux médecins se regardèrent. Ils recommencèrent à chercher, pendant ce temps, la voix de Foreman résonna près de House :

\- Elle est allergique à tous les antibiotiques sauf un...

\- Pour une infectiologue, c'est pas de chance ça ! Qui est l'heureux gagnant ?

\- Azithromycine.

Il eut un silence du côté de House. Taub reprit le téléphone :

\- L'azithromycine peut expliquer la tachypnée, les problèmes cardiaques, les vertiges et les douleurs abdominales.

\- Ouais..., marmonna House. Sauf qu'ici, on a un nouveau problème que l'azithromycine n'explique pas.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Emily, vous m'entendez ?

House essayait de joindre la jeune médecin à travers les portes de l'ascenseur. La jeune femme lui répondit :

\- _Oui, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?_

\- Dites-moi si Ellie a pris de l'azithromycine récemment.

\- _Elle a eut un petit coup de fatigue il y a trois semaines, mais elle m'a dit que c'était du surmenage._

House lança un regard à Kutner, puis il se colla sur les portes de l'ascenseur :

\- Emily, personne ne nous écoute, dites-moi si Ellie se défonçait quand vous étiez en colloc ?

\- _Non, pas du tout. Mais..._

Foreman et Kutner se regardèrent. Emily semblait hésitante.

\- _Elle m'a dit un jour qu'elle avait pris des amphétamines quand elle était à la fac. Pas de façon récurrente, juste un ou deux fois avant les partiels._

House se tourna vers Kutner, et comprit très vite qu'il ne le savait pas.

\- _Ça lui arrivait de boire beaucoup en soirée aussi, continua Emily. Mais elle a arrêté..._

\- Vous en êtes sûre ? Demanda Foreman.

\- Ellie n'est pas alcoolique, affirma Kutner.

\- Ce n'est pas à vous qu'on parle, sauf si vous avez quitté le clan des pendouilleurs, trancha House.

- _Oui. Elle a arrêté, j'en suis sûre. Elle buvait occasionnellement, juste pour se détendre, mais elle n'a jamais été alcoolique, je peux vous l'assurer._

- _Lawrence..._

Cette voix faible venait de l'ascenseur. Kutner se rapprocha, il entendit quelques quintes de toux, puis une voix :

\- _Je ne me drogue pas, je ne bois pas..._

\- Je sais Ellie. Comment tu te sens ?

\- _J'ai froid._

Derrière eux, Taub et Numéro Treize arrivaient. Ils regardèrent la feuille blanche scotchée sur la porte de l'ascenseur par House, et ils y voyaient un nouveau symptôme : « vergetures abdominales ».

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Numéro Treize.

\- Des marques assez moches sur le bide, répondit House.

\- Ça peut être un Cushing ! S'exclama-t-elle.

\- Oui, c'est connu, tous les Cushing toussent comme des perdus. Les vergetures sont blanches en plus, voilà qui exclut encore le Cushing. Suivant !

\- Elle n'avait pas de vergetures hier soir, remarqua Kutner.

House lui lança un regard, apparemment très intéressé de savoir comment il tenait cette information. Mais Taub aperçut son regard pervers, et il demanda :

\- Et ce matin, elle en avait ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle se lève à cinq heures pour aller nager.

\- Allergie au chlore ! hurlèrent d'une même voix Taub et Foreman.

\- Ça expliquerait les difficultés à respirer, la toux et le malaise, renchérit le Docteur Hadley.

\- _Une championne de natation allergique au chlore se serait une première,_ lança Emily. _Elle nage depuis qu'elle a cinq ans..._

Un silence envahit alors le hall. Les médecins réfléchissaient à toute vitesse. L'heure tournait. Et ces symptômes n'avaient aucun lien entre eux. Aucun lien. Entre eux.

\- On se plante, marmonna Kutner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Hadley.

\- On cherche une maladie. Une seule maladie pour tous ces symptômes. Mais s'il y avait deux choses différentes ?

\- Une infection aux poumons et une à l'abdomen ? Questionna Taub un peu perplexe.

\- C'est la seule explication valable, dit Kutner avec aplomb.

\- Il a raison, alléluia ! S'exclama House.

Il tapa avec sa canne sur les portes métalliques :

\- Votre copain vient de vous sauver les fesses ! Maintenant, reste juste à savoir comment vous avez fait pour choper deux infections en même temps.

\- _J'étais à Boston le week-end dernier_ , déclara Ellie entre deux quintes de toux.


	5. Chapter 5

\- _J'étais à Boston le week-end dernier_ , déclara Ellie entre deux quintes de toux.

Deuxième silence. Les regards se tournèrent vers Kutner, qui semblait l'ignorer aussi. Au bout d'une longue minute, il finit par dire un mot :

\- Pourquoi ?..

\- _Ma mère est morte. Je ne t'ai rien dit parce que je ne voulais pas en parler._

\- Vous étiez en froid avec votre mère ? Demanda Foreman.

\- _Elle m'a abandonné, moi et mon frère. Je suis allée signer les papiers et je suis revenue. Elle avait refait sa vie là-bas. Je n'ai pas voulu de son héritage, j'ai tout donné à une œuvre caritative._

\- Bien ! Commença House. Alors, qu'est-ce que Mère Teresa a pu choper dans le Massachussetts ?

Cette question déclencha une vague de réflexion parmi les membres de l'équipe. Ils restèrent tous silencieux, ce qui commença à taper sur les nerfs de House :

\- Moi j'ai bien une idée, mais en fait là j'attends les vôtres...

\- Un Lyme ? Proposa Numéro Treize.

\- Ça pourrait marcher... Si elle a signé les papiers dans un champ à hautes herbes...

\- Fièvre pourprée des Rocheuses ? Lança Taub.

\- Même réponse, transmission par tique.

\- Pourquoi on ne fait pas une prise de sang ?! S'énerva Kutner.

Ils le dévisagèrent tous l'espace d'un instant. Était-il vraiment sérieux ? House essaya de rester calme :

\- Peut-être parce que la patiente est coincée dans un ascenseur auquel nous n'avons pas accès ?

\- Si on arrive à forcer les portes et à passer une seringue pour le prélèvement, on serait fixés.

Taub eut l'air perplexe, Foreman ne pensait pas cela possible, et Hadley réfléchissait toujours à une maladie possible dans le Massachussetts. Mais House, lui, avait un air diabolique :

\- Vous êtes un petit délinquant, Lawrence Kutner... Je vous aime beaucoup.

• - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?..

Wilson venait d'arriver dans le hall d'entrée quand il trouva House, Kutner, Hadley, Taub et Foreman occupés à forcer les portes de l'ascenseur.

\- Tu comptes nous prendre en photo ou tu vas te décider à nous filer un coup de mains ?

\- La maintenance ne doit pas venir pour faire ça justement ?

House l'attrapa par la cravate et lui murmura :

\- La fiancée de Kutner est là-dedans et elle va crever. Si on ouvre ces portes et qu'on demande à sa copine de lui faire une prise de sang, on pourra la soigner.

Wilson enleva sa veste et alla aider les médecins à entrouvrir les portes. La tâche n'était pas facile, mais ils n'étaient pas trop de six pour y arriver. Au bout de quelques minutes, il y eut un bruit métallique, et une petite ouverture laissa voir le bas de la cabine d'ascenseur. On pouvait apercevoir le corps de Ellie, couchée sur le côté, et son amie assise près d'elle.

\- Emily ? Appela House.

\- _Je suis là._

\- On va vous passer une seringue pour faire une prise de sang. Ne la faites pas tomber surtout, c'est le seul moyen d'établir un diagnostic.

\- _Quand est-ce que la maintenance va réparer l'ascenseur ?!_ S'inquiéta-t-elle. _Ellie a de nouveau des crampes !_

\- Si vous faites cette prise de sang, on pourra la sauver, assura Foreman.

Ils entendirent des bruits venant de l'ascenseur, puis ils virent la main d'Emily dépasser de la cabine. Numéro Treize lui passa un sac contenant une seringue, un garrot et une compresse. Emily réceptionna le sac de justesse.

\- Ellie, tu m'entends ?

\- J'ai mal, fais quelque chose...

\- Je vais te faire une prise de sang, d'accord ?

Ellie toussait de plus belle, une toux grasse presque étouffante.

\- A l'entendre, on dirait une bronchite, marmonna Wilson.

\- La gamine est allergique à tous les médocs qui existent, répondit House. Ça aurait été trop simple de lui filer de la pénicilline en attendant la maintenance. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Ils sont en mission spéciale à Hawaii à ton avis ?

\- Elles sont là depuis combien de temps ?

\- Une heure trente-cinq. S'ils ne se dépêchent pas, l'oxygène va commencer à manquer.

\- C'est ça tes symptômes ? Demanda Wilson en montrant la feuille griffonée.

House acquiesa d'un signe de tête. Wilson étudia de plus près la liste.

\- _J'ai fini_ , dit la voix d'Emily.

\- Okay très bien, répondit House. Les gars, tenez les portes pendant que je récupère le précieux.

Wilson et Taub d'un côté, Foreman et Kutner de l'autre, House tendit la main entre les deux portes. Il vit dépasser le sac contenant le prélèvement. Il tendit un peu plus la main et le rattrapa au vol. Dans l'ascenseur, Ellie fut prise d'une quinte de toux énorme.

\- _Elle a de la fièvre_ ! S'exclama Emily.

\- Fièvre..., marmonna House. Tenez, analysez ça.

Il donna le prélèvement à Kutner, qui se dirigea vers les escaliers à toute vitesse, les trois autres médecins sur ses talons. House et Wilson s'assirent au pied de l'ascenseur et restèrent silencieux.

\- Kutner a dit, commença House, qu'il fallait chercher deux maladies différentes...

\- Ça me paraît juste. Infection pulmonaire et défaillance rénale.

\- Pourquoi rénale ?

\- Pourquoi pas ?

House tapa sur la porte avec sa canne puis il demanda :

\- Ellie, toujours là ?..

\- _Oui._

\- De quoi est morte votre mère ?

- _Aucune idée. La culpabilité, j'espère._

House lança un regard à Wilson puis il lui sourit :

\- Je l'aime bien cette petite...

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel. Ellie toussa encore, puis elle continua :

\- _Elle nous a laissé tomber quand j'étais au lycée. Elle a dit à mon père qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, et que c'était un con. Elle a dit aussi qu'elle ne nous avait jamais désiré mon frère et moi, et que nous étions les choses les plus horribles qu'elle ait jamais faite dans sa vie. Mon frère a eut plus de facilités à encaisser, moi j'ai pété les plombs. Je suis partie à l'école militaire. J'y suis restée trois ans, après j'ai fait médecine à Anchorage._

\- Kutner sait tout ça ?..

\- _Il sait que ma mère était une ordure, que j'étais à l'école militaire et que je vivais en Alaska avant de venir ici._

\- C'était votre mère, remarqua Wilson.

\- _Ça n'en reste pas moins une ordure._

\- Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup cet enfant, marmonna House.

\- _Elle a eut la maladie de Hogdkin_ , se rappella Ellie _. Je savais qu'elle était malade. Son mari avait contacté mon frère, qui m'avait contacté ensuite. Je ne l'ai même pas appelé. Je ne suis pas allée la voir. Je n'ai rien dit à Lawrence, il aurait voulu que j'aille la voir._

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous plaît chez Kutner ? Demanda House.

Wilson attendait cette question depuis plusieurs minutes. Il savait que House allait craquer à un moment ou un autre. Ils entendirent Ellie tousser, puis elle dit :

- _Il n'est pas comme les autres. Parfois, il fait un peu ado attardé, c'est vrai, et il m'énerve..._

\- Vous étiez à l'école militaire, vous aimez la rigueur et l'ordre, pourquoi être avec quelqu'un comme Kutner qui est absolument tout le contraire ?..

\- _Justement. Parce qu'il est tout le contraire. Je ne tiendrais pas avec un autre psychorigide. Il me fait rire, il est attentionné, il est sensible..._

\- Comme vous. Sauf que vous le cachez derrière votre masque de colonel. Vous êtes pareils mais vous refusez juste de l'admettre.

\- House...

Il n'y avait plus de bruits sortant de l'ascenseur, juste quelques quintes de toux intermittentes. Les deux médecins entendirent les talons de Cuddy dans le couloir, et bientôt elle apparut devant eux :

\- La maintenance arrive, je leur ai dis qu'il y avait une patiente à l'intérieur. Ils vont réparer l'ascenseur.

\- Dommage, on s'amusait bien, marmonna House.


	6. Chapter 6

L'équipe de House s'était réunie dans le labo, ils étaient tous occupés à analyser le prélèvement de Ellie. Un silence gêné et pesant régnait dans la pièce, et Kutner sentait plusieurs regards tournés vers lui.

\- Ça va ?.. s'inquiéta le docteur Hadley.

\- Elle n'a sûrement rien de grave, commença Taub.

Kutner ne répondait pas. Il restait à attendre les résultats devant une machine, les yeux dans le vague.

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dis ? Demanda Hadley. Tu n'en as jamais parlé alors que ça fait un an que tu es avec elle...

\- Aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais fait l'effort de me poser les bonnes questions, dit Kutner d'un ton sec. J'y aurais répondu. Et puis ça ne change rien.

\- Tu comptais te marier sans nous le dire ? Interrogea Numéro Treize.

Kutner se tourna vers Taub qui leva les mains en l'air :

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Félicitations, Kutner, lança Foreman. Je suis très heureux pour toi.

Le docteur Hadley le fusilla du regard :

\- Nous sommes collègues de travail, si on ne se dit même plus...

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Demanda Foreman. S'il ne nous a rien dit, c'est bien qu'il a une raison. Si House l'avait su, je suis sûr qu'il ne l'aurait pas lâché avec ça, et tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Maintenant concentrons-nous sur notre travail, si ça ne vous fait rien. Alors, fièvre, toux, crampes abdominales...

\- La machine devant Kutner fit un bruit d'imprimante folle.

\- Les résultats sont là, je les porte à House.

Une fois les résultats imprimés, Kutner était sorti du labo, suivi de près par Taub, Foreman et Hadley. Il alla vers l'escalier mais il y trouva House, accroché à la rampe de la main droite, soutenu par Wilson de l'autre côté.

\- La maintenance arrive, lança House. Votre copine va être délivrée.

\- Et l'ascenseur remit en état de marche, pourquoi est-ce que vous montez ? Demanda Foreman.

\- Je voulais la voir pour sa sortie au grand jour... Allez donc lui chercher un brancard au lieu de me regarder comme ça, et emmenez-la pour un scanner.

Foreman et Hadley partirent les premiers, Kutner donna la feuille à Wilson :

\- Les résultats de la prise de sang.

Puis il partit avec Taub dans le couloir, sans rejoindre ses collègues mais en allant droit vers l'ascenseur. Les deux médecins étaient bientôt en haut de l'escalier quand House grogna :

\- File-moi les résultats.

\- Tu ne veux pas attendre d'être arrivé en haut ?

\- Le jeune marié doit porter sa dulcinée jusqu'à la chambre, accroche-toi encore un peu.

House lui arracha la feuille des mains. Il la scruta comme s'il s'agissait d'un message codé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? Demanda-t-il à Wilson.

\- Et bien euh...

Il y eut un bruit métallique et ils virent passer Foreman et Numéro Treize à toute allure entrainant un brancard dans leur course. L'ascenseur avait été réparé, et il montait au premier. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Taub et Kutner trouvèrent Emily assise par terre, tenant la main de Ellie, allongée sur le côté, le teint livide, la toux grasse, la respiration presque haletante. Son front ruisselait de sueur et ses cheveux étaient humides. Kutner se précipita :

\- Ellie, je suis là !

\- Emily, ça va ? S'inquiéta Taub.

\- J'ai eu bien peur mais ça va.

Le brancard était là, Kutner attrapa Ellie avec Taub et ils l'installèrent dessus. La jeune femme semblait complètement dans le brouillard, elle n'entendait que des voix lointaines, et tout semblait bouger au ralenti dans un vacarme assourdissant.

\- Elle fait une poussée de fièvre, remarqua Foreman.

\- Ellie ? Appella Kutner. Ellie, reste avec nous !

\- On l'emmène au scan ! S'écria Taub.

Ils se mirent tous autour du brancard et le poussèrent dans les couloirs. Ellie se tordit de douleur :

\- Ah ! Ah, ces crampes, quelle horreur !

Elle se tenait le ventre à deux mains. Kutner lui mit une main sur la tête en lui assurant que tout irait bien, mais il l'ignorait totalement et le chaos régnait dans ses pensées. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle de radiologie au grand galop, aboyant qu'ils avaient une urgence pour un scanner. Ils entrèrent dans la salle et au moment d'installer Ellie sur l'appareil, ils entendirent du bruit derrière eux :

\- STTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP !

House fit irruption, sur un fauteuil roulant poussé par Wilson essouflé comme s'il avait couru le marathon.

\- D'où il sort ce fauteuil ? S'étonna Taub.

\- Je l'ai piqué à un paralytique, il y avait urgence. Et puis il ne risque pas de me courir derrière pour le récupérer.

\- House, on n'a pas le temps, il faut faire ce scanner maintenant ! S'énerva Foreman.

\- Et moi je suis là pour vous en empêcher, bande de crétins !


	7. Chapter 7

\- House, on n'a pas le temps, il faut faire ce scanner maintenant ! S'énerva Foreman.

\- Et moi je suis là pour vous en empêcher, bande de crétins !

House leur lança au nez les résultats de l'analyse de sang alors que Ellie toussait en se tenant le ventre.

\- L'un d'entre vous a pris la peine de lire ces résultats ?

\- Il n'eut pas de réponse, Taub les prit et commença à les regarder.

\- C'est bien que je pensais, grogna House. Vous ne seriez pas là sinon.

\- Augmentation des lymphocytes en masse, commença Taub, normal elle est malade.

\- Quoi d'autre ?

\- Diminution des globules rouges, probablement une anémie, proposa Hadley. Elle doit saigner de quelque part.

\- Non. Autre chose.

\- La VS est...

\- On s'en cogne de la VS sacré bordel !

Il se leva du fauteuil roulant, et Wilson prit sa place pour souffler quelques minutes. House boita jusqu'au brancard. Il enleva le drap que les médecins avaient posé sur Ellie :

\- Elle crève déjà de chaud, pourquoi vous lui mettez un drap, sérieusement ?! Taub, j'ai besoin d'un échographe, j'en ai vu un dans la pièce à côté.

Le médecin partit chercher l'appareil, alors que House soulevait le tricot de Ellie :

\- Excusez-moi, c'est pour la science. C'est ça les vergetures ?

Il montra du doigt deux petites marques blanchâtres le long de l'abdomen de la jeune femme.

\- C'est pas vraiment les vergetures du siècle non plus... Votre copine s'est affolée pour rien... Kutner, touchez-lui les seins.

L'espace d'un instant, le jeune médecin se demanda ce qui le retenait de lui exploser la tête. Il rassembla ses forces pour rester calme, et demanda les dents serrées :

\- Pardon ?..

Les regards des trois autres passèrent de Kutner à House et de House à Kutner en quelques secondes.

\- Vous préférez que je le fasse peut-être ? Proposa House.

Kutner ne s'était jamais senti aussi gêné dans toute sa vie. Il posa ses mains sur les seins de Ellie, et à cet instant Taub arriva avec l'échographe. Il eut un arrêt sur image et resta immobile quelques instants, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Kutner pelotait sa copine devant House, Wilson, Foreman et Hadley. Peut-être que toute cette pression lui avait fait péter les plombs ! Ellie eut un gémissement de douleur.

\- J'espère pour vous qu'elle ne fait pas toujours ça, marmonna House.

Il attrapa l'échographe, et lança un flacon de gel à Kutner :

\- Mettez-lui ça sur l'abdomen.

Kutner soupira d'énervement, Hadley lui prit le flacon des mains et étala le gel sur Ellie. House brancha l'échographe.

\- Vous aviez vu juste, Kutner, quand vous parliez de deux maladies. Quelle maladie donne une toux de vieux phoque asthmatique et de la fièvre ? Bronchite, comme l'a si bien dit le docteur Wilson ici présent. Ça nous fait déjà une maladie sur deux. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui nous donne un malaise, des vertiges, des nausées, des crampes abdominales, et une forte tension mammaire ?...

Il appuya la sonde sur l'abdomen et une image se forma accompagnée d'un son caractéristique. Kutner faillit tomber dans les pommes, Taub perdit sa mâchoire inférieure, Wilson s'accrocha au fauteuil roulant, Hadley et Foreman ouvrirent des yeux comme des soucoupes.

\- On cherchait une maladie, commença House. On avait tout faux. Ce n'était pas une anémie.

Ils virent se former sur l'écran une forme qui ressemblait à...

\- Messieurs Dames, laissez-moi vous présenter Kutner Junior.

Ellie poussa un cri d'effroi et se mit une main sur la bouche.

\- Mais... Mais...

\- Depuis quand saviez-vous pour votre mère ?

\- Depuis 6 mois et demi...

\- Bien, alors à en juger par sa taille, je dirais que nous avons à faire à un héritier d'environ sept mois. Vous êtes tombée enceinte, l'annonce de votre mère souffreuteuse vous a bouleversé au point que votre corps a complètement oublié de vous prévenir que vous attendiez un heureux événement. La magie du déni de grossesse.

Un silence retomba. Hadley et Foreman préférèrent sortir, Taub se rapprocha de la porte, Wilson se leva et prit le fauteuil pour le ramener, mais Kutner alla s'y asseoir en s'épongeant le front avec sa manche.

\- Votre bébé a l'air d'aller bien, continua House. D'ici quelques jours vous aurez un ventre en conséquence, des douleurs de dos et des seins en béton.

Le docteur Cuddy fit irruption dans la salle, ouvrant la porte d'un geste qui faillit assomer Taub.

\- Alors, comment... Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Kutner assis dans le fauteuil roulant, Wilson et Taub lui tapotant l'épaule, House en pleine échographie...

\- Seriez-vous devenue sage-femme ? Demanda House.

• Ellie avait été installée dans une chambre au deuxième étage de l'hôpital, afin qu'elle puisse se reposer. Son amie le docteur Emily River lui avait rendu visite.

\- C'est formidable ma Ellie, je suis très heureuse pour toi.

Ellie eut un sourire qui s'effaça rapidement :

\- J'ai peur d'être une mauvaise mère, Emily. Si je deviens comme la mienne... Déjà que je ne savais même pas que j'étais enceinte...

\- Je pense qu'on passe toutes par ces angoisses, enfin, j'imagine. Et Lawrence ?

\- Il n'a rien dit depuis qu'on le sait.

Dans la salle des diagnostics, Kutner était resté seul, assis à la table, alors que ses collègues étaient tous rentrés après l'avoir félicité. Il réfléchissait, il pensait à ce bébé surprise, il essayait de trouver un moyen de l'annoncer à ses parents qui seraient sans doute fous de joie...

\- Pourquoi vous êtes là, vous ? Lança une voix qui le tira de ses pensées.

Kutner découvrit House, qui avait ouvert la porte vitrée de son bureau pour lui parler :

\- Vous n'êtes pas supposé être au chevet de la primigeste ?

\- Si, si. Bien sûr.

Mais il ne bougea pas, au contraire, il avait une énorme envie de pleurer. Le voyant dans cet état, House passa la porte et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Kutner fut si surpris de voir ce geste compatissant de sa part, qu'il faillit en pleurer de joie.

\- Bon, il faut qu'on ait une discussion d'hommes. Vous allez être père. Ça vous inspire quoi ?

\- J'ai peur, House. C'est tellement soudain. Il ne reste que deux mois, c'est trop peu, je ne sais pas si je vais avoir le temps de m'y faire, je ne sais pas si je vais aimer ce bébé, je ne sais pas si...

\- Oh la ferme !

Le jeune homme ouvrit des yeux ronds, House réalisa trop tard qu'il s'était emporté.

\- Pardon, j'ai essayé mais... Bref. Je ne pense pas que Cuddy ait été plus rassurée que vous quand elle a adopté cette petite fille. Au contraire. Elle était en panique totale. Comme tous les parents. Et pendant que vous êtes là à vous morfondre sur votre sort, votre copine doit certainement flipper quatre fois plus que vous.

\- Vous allez me virer ?

House ne le suivait plus :

\- J'ai des tas de bonnes raisons de vous virer, mais pourquoi je le ferai maintenant précisément ?

\- Je vais avoir un enfant, des responsabilités, je serai le seul parent de l'équipe...

\- Nuits courtes, performances en baisse, disponibilité en chute libre puisqu'il faudra passer le dimanche dans un interminable repas de famille chez Papi et Mamie... C'est ça ?

\- J'espère qu'on n'ira pas jusque là.

House lui sourit, ce qui étonna Kutner mais le fit sourire aussi. C'était la première fois qu'ils se parlaient en face à face sur un sujet aussi personnel.

\- Je ne vais pas virer un élément aussi brillant que vous. Même si vous devenez un papa poule. Dites-moi plutôt, pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas encore épousé ?..

Kutner ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. House comprit :

\- Vous êtes un idiot, Lawrence Kutner.

\- Je sais. Mais j'ai peur d'être comme Taub. Le mariage me fait peur.

\- Le mariage, la paternité, qu'est-ce qui ne vous fait pas peur au juste ?

\- Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas marié ? Et pourquoi vous n'avez pas d'enfant ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu la chance de trouver une Ellie Garland.

Cette phrase était sortie seule, ce qui étonna House lui-même. Kutner le regarda, puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il avait compris ce que House voulait dire, il allait devoir apprendre à profiter de sa chance.

\- Si je dois vous tenir la main pour aller la voir, c'est hors de question, marmonna House.

Kutner lui afficha son plus beau sourire, il se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue en le prenant dans ses bras. Puis il partit, et derrière lui il entendit :

\- Par contre si vous refaites ça, je vous vire pour de bon !


	8. Chapter 8

Kutner alla prendre l'ascenseur pour monter à l'étage, et il y croisa le docteur Cuddy qui en sortait. Il semblait flotter à trois mètres du sol sur un petit nuage, et Cuddy le prit dans ses bras pour le féliciter, il bégaya sur un ton niais :

\- Je vais avoir un bébé !

Il la fit tourner sur place, elle éclata de rire, puis il l'embrassa sur la joue, et entra dans l'ascenseur qui se referma sur lui. Cuddy alla vers le bureau de House, où elle le trouva prostré sur sa chaise :

\- Le premier bébé de l'équipe House, ça se fête ! Lança-t-elle.

\- Il m'a embrassé, grogna House. Et je n'ai rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Cuddy ria de plus belle, au grand désespoir de House car visiblement personne ne le comprendrait jamais. Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé à l'étage supérieur, Kutner alla directement dans la chambre de Ellie. Il fit une petite danse de la victoire avant d'entrer, sous le regard amusé des infirmières. Il assa s'asseoir au près de Ellie, l'air le plus sérieux possible :

\- Salut, dit-il en essayant de cacher sa joie.

\- Lawrence...

\- Écoute, Ellie... J'ai bien réfléchi et je suis désolé, mais ça ne peux pas continuer comme ça.

Ellie eut l'air décontenancée, prête à pleurer :

\- Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?...

\- Le bébé, tout ça, c'est tellement soudain, je ne pense pas en être capable, alors je suis désolé, mais je suis obligé de faire ça...

Il se leva, se tourna et fouilla dans une poche de sa blouse. Ellie ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il disait, elle avait peur qu'il parte loin et la laisse seule. Kutner se retourna et lui prit la main :

\- Eleanor Thelma Garland, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Quand la jeune femme ouvrit la main, elle y trouva une bague de fiançailles. Elle se mit à pleurer comme une fontaine, Kutner la prit dans ses bras, elle arriva à articuler :

\- Tu es... Tu es... Tellement idiot...

Elle se mit à tousser, Kutner alla s'allonger à côté d'elle sur le lit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Ellie essaya de mettre sa bague de fiançailles à son annulaire, mais Kutner du l'y aider, à l'évidence une alliance sur mesure serait plus prudent. Il déposa sa main sur son ventre , qui était déjà bien rebondi.

\- Demain j'aurai l'air d'une baleine, marmonna Ellie.

Kutner se pencha pour parler à son ventre :

\- Papa Kutner appelle Kutner Junior, vous me recevez ?..

\- Et voilà, il est devenu cinglé, grommela House.

\- J'espère que tu l'as félicité ? S'inquiéta Wilson.

Ils les observaient devant le bureau des infirmières, House appuyé sur sa canne, Wilson avait déjà son manteau sur le dos. House ne répondit rien, son collègue leva les yeux au ciel mais avant qu'il ait pu lui reprocher quoique ce soit, le médecin boiteux lui dit :

\- Il est venu pleurer dans mes jupes tout à l'heure. Il m'a dit qu'il avait peur...

\- Ça se comprend... Mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu as fait toi ?

House soupira, tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, laissant Wilson au milieu du couloir. Il ne tarda pas à le rattraper car il venait de tout comprendre :

\- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait à Gregory House ?!

\- Oh lâche-moi...

\- Non vraiment, je suis sincèrement fier de toi. Apparemment tu as trouvé les mots justes, c'est une première ! À moins que.. tu caches quelque chose ?

Ils rentrèrent tous les deux dans l'ascenseur, House appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée avec sa canne :

\- Non, Wilson. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai été gentil. Et le pire c'est qu'au fond de moi je me sens heureux pour lui.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille voir un psy ?

\- Si ton psy vend des bières, pourquoi pas.

• Kutner avait attendu qu'Ellie soit endormie pour quitter sa chambre. Il était sorti de l'hôpital et s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui dans le froid glacial. Il avait relevé le col de son manteau, l'air froid lui attaquait la gorge. Il réfélchissait à cette conversation assez irréelle avec House, finalement, il avait aussi un bon côté, trop souvent caché. Tous ces évènements dans une seule journée... Il avait besoin de dormir. Et de réfléchir. L'idée de devenir père lui donnait une force intérieure capable de tout écraser, il était convaincu qu'il ferait tout pour être le meilleur père possible.

\- Lawrence ?

Il connaissait très bien cette voix. Kutner fit demi-tour et découvrit Taub, emmitouflé dans un manteau trop grand pour lui, un vieux bonnet sur sa tête.

\- Tu n'es pas rentré chez toi, Chris ?

\- Si, si. Mais j'en suis revenu. Je voulais te parler. Tu viens ?

Ils traversèrent la rue, et continuèrent de marcher sur le trottoir enneigé.

\- Félicitations mon vieux, lança Taub.

\- Merci. Et merci aussi pour ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'ai rien fait..

\- Tu étais là. Tu es le seul de l'équipe qui savait pour Ellie, et tu m'as soutenu.

\- C'est normal, je suis ton ami.

Kutner se sentit comblé par cette phrase. C'était vrai, Taub était le seul de ses collègues à qui il se confiait, il était heureux de le compter parmi ses amis.

\- Tes parents le savent ? Demanda Taub.

\- Je les appellerai demain. Ma mère va sauter au plafond. La première fois qu'elle l'a vue, ma mère m'a dit qu'on aurait des beaux enfants avec Ellie. Mon père sera sûrement très heureux aussi.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé Ellie en mariage avant ?

\- J'avais peur de me fixer. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne, à part pour Ellie. Je sais qu'il n'y a qu'avec elle que ça marchera. Mais honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que ça irait si vite !

Ils se mirent à rire tous les deux. Ils se rapprochaient d'un bar dont la lumière éclairait le trottoir. A l'intérieur, l'ambiance semblait festive, et ils pouvaient entendre de la musique résonner. Kutner s'arrêta et serra Taub dans ses bras. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait absolument pas et fut à moitié étouffé par cette étreinte soudaine.

\- Merci, Chris... Je ne te l'ai pas dis mais je n'allais pas bien du tout ces derniers temps...

\- Comment ça ?..

\- Je me sentais seul, j'avais l'impression que même au travail personne ne s'intéressait à moi.

\- Mais, Ellie ?

\- Je l'aime, elle est géniale, mais malgré son amour, il y avait des fois où...

Taub regarda son ami, il n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi déprimé. Pourtant, c'était bien le même Kutner que d'habitude...

\- Quand Ellie est partie nager ce matin, elle croyait que je dormais. En fait, je ne dors plus depuis des semaines. Parce que je me sens seul, j'ai l'impression que personne ne me comprend, et que personne n'est là pour moi... Alors, j'ai pris un pistolet qu'il y avait dans mon armoire...

\- Quoi ?!

\- Oui. Je l'ai chargé, et quand j'ai mis le canon sur ma tempe, j'ai vu une photo où on était ensemble avec Ellie. On avait l'air tellement heureux, enfin surtout elle... Je me suis dis que je ne pouvais pas lui faire ça, que je ne pouvais pas la faire souffrir comme ça...

Kutner était en larmes à présent, Taub le serrait contre lui, mais il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il avait failli ne plus jamais le revoir, ne plus jamais le serrer dans ses bras devant un bar par une nuit glaciale, ne plus jamais entendre sa voix ou lui dire bonjour.

\- Lawrence, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ? On aurait discuté...

\- Il était cinq heures du matin...

\- Je serais venu ! Je te l'ai dit, je suis ton ami, ton ami. Je suis là pour ça ! T'as fait quoi du flingue ?

\- Je m'en suis débarrassé.

Taub lui lança un regard fort peu convaincu.

\- Tu as fouillé chez moi ce matin, est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais écoute-moi bien Lawrence Kutner, la prochaine fois que tu as une idée aussi brillante, je débarque chez toi et c'est moi qui te tue en personne ! C'est clair ? Et si tu avais appuyé, il se serait passé quoi ? Tu imagines, Ellie qui rentre et croit te trouver endormi mais en fait non tu t'es fait sauter la cervelle dans la chambre ?! Elle aurait réagi comment d'après toi ?! Je me calme, je me calme...

Kutner ne l'avait encore jamais vu bouleversé à ce point-là. Mais il avait raison, Ellie aurait été traumatisée à vie, et il n'aurait jamais connu son bébé, il ne se serait jamais marié... Ses parents auraient été anéanti par sa disparition... House lui avait montré qu'il tenait à lui au cours de leur discussion, il aurait sans doute été perturbé par sa mort... Mais au moment où le canon avait touché sa tempe, Kutner n'avait pensé à personne pourtant. Et s'il n'avait pas vu cette photo, il aurait appuyé sans chercher plus loin. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux conséquences, et c'était maintenant grâce à Taub qu'il les voyait.

\- Je t'aime Taub, murmura-t-il.

\- Moi aussi, espèce d'idiot. Allez viens, je te paye un verre, pour fêter ton bébé.

\- Oui c'est vrai, mon bébé.

Ils entrèrent dans le bar et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. Mais avant qu'ils aient pu ouvrir la bouche tous les deux, un objet s'abattit avec force à côté de Kutner, le faisant bondir à trois mètres du sol. Il connaissait cette objet : une canne en bois...

 _\- Garçon_ ! Appela House dans un français parfait.

\- House ?!

\- A nouvelle exceptionnelle, il faut une cuite exceptionnelle, Kutner. C'est ma tournée !


	9. Chapter 9

Deux mois avaient passé depuis cette cuite mémorable que Kutner avait pris au Sunset Bar en compagnie de ses collègues. Pendant tout ce temps, il avait eu le temps de se disputer vingt milles fois avec Ellie au sujet du prénom de leur enfant, il avait eu le temps de se coincer la main en montant un lit à barreaux, appelant Taub à la rescousse et priant pour que House n'en sache jamais rien. Ses parents ainsi que le frère d'Ellie leur avaient envoyé des dizaines de peluches et de vêtements pour bébé, tellement qu'ils ne savaient plus où les mettre. Il avait vu le ventre d'Ellie gonfler comme un ballon, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de garder ses mains dessus et de parler à leur bébé. Il y avait un vent de changement dans l'air, ils s'y étaient tous les deux préparés... Ce matin du treize février, Kutner écoutait House sans vraiment l'écouter, et ses collègues avaient bien remarqué quelques changements dans son attitude. Il n'était pas normal que Kutner ait l'air aussi préoccupé, encore moins normal qu'il tape son stylo avec autant d'insistance sur la table.

\- Et sinon, vertiges, hallucinations, ça nous fait penser à quoi ? Disait la voix de House.

\- Ça pourrait être une tumeur, proposa Hadley.

\- Autre chose, grogna House. Une idée Kutner ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, il gardait les yeux perdus dans le vague et tapait son stylo de plus en plus fort. Taub lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes qui le tira de ses pensées. Il regarda House comme s'il tombait de Mars, et aperçut une liste de symptômes derrière lui sur ses feuilles blanches.

\- Ah... Euh... C'est peut-être un empoisonnement...

\- On l'aurait vu aux quatre analyses de sang qu'on a fait, répondit House. Vous avez bu ou quoi ?

\- Moi ? Mais non, ça va. Ça va bien.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit bondir de sa chaise. Il chercha l'objet dans sa blouse en agitant les bras, l'air complètement affolé. Ses collègues s'échangèrent des regards inquiets, Kutner avait-il définitivement pété une durite ?.. Le jeune médecin finit par avoir l'objet en question, et vit deux appels en absence et cinq nouveaux messages. Il se leva de sa chaise et commença à tourner en rond en criant :

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

\- Pas la peine de crier, je suis là ! S'exclama House.

\- Ça y est ! C'est maintenant ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?!

Ses collègues s'étaient tous levés et partageaient son angoisse à cent pour cent, incapables d'émettre un son.

\- Kutner ! aboya House. Arrêtez de tourner en rond, je vais convulser !

\- Où est Ellie ? Demanda Foreman.

\- Elle vient d'arriver aux urgences !

\- Alors vas-y ! hurlèrent ses collègues.

\- Allez tourner en rond à la maternité ! ordonna House.

Kutner partit précipitament, se prenant les pieds dans la table, il sortit ventre à terre et ils le virent traverser le couyloir au triple galop. House passa la tête par la porte de son bureau et cria dans le couloir :

\- Cours, Papa, cours !

Ignorant totalement par quel miracle il était encore en vie après avoir descendu l'escalier de service aussi vite, Kutner arriva dans le couloir des urgences en plein sprint. Il vit Allison Cameron lui faire de grands signes et lui dire :

\- Au fond à gauche ! Fonce !

Il passa devant elle en courant, puis il revint sur ses pas, haletant, il arriva à articuler :

\- J'ai-la-trouille...

\- Tout va bien se passer, dépêche-toi, tout le monde t'attend.

Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, il était d'ailleurs convaincu de faire un infarctus avant la fin de la journée. Il se hâta vers la salle que lui avait indiquée Cameron, il arriva devant la porte et n'arriva pas à entrer. Il restait planté devant sans bouger, le teint livide, le regard affolé.

\- C'est le premier ? Demanda une sage-femme.

Kutner agita nerveusement la tête. La sage-femme lui mit une main sur l'épaule :

\- C'est magnifique ! Il ne faut pas vous inquiéter, tout ira bien. Venez.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et Kutner aperçut Ellie, allongée sur un lit d'hôpital, le visage en sueur, marmonnant qu'elle avait mal et qu'elle voulait qu'on lui « sorte cet alien du bide ». Kutner entendait les bruits du monitoring, son cœur battait quatre fois plus fort, il attrapa la main d'Ellie.

\- C'est maintenant que t'arrive ?!

\- Suis là... chérie...

Ellie entendit alors un grand bruit, et ne vit plus aucun signe de Kutner, seulement les sage-femmes qui couraient partout.

\- Lawrence ?..

• L'après-midi touchait presque à sa fin, et l'équipe de House avait déserté son bureau depuis au moins trente minutes. House était resté seul, assis dans son bureau, lançant sa balle et la rattrapant. Il ne vit même pas Wilson entré.

\- Tu n'es pas allé voir Kutner ?

\- Pour quoi faire ?..

\- Parce que ça se fait... Quand quelqu'un devient père, on va le voir et le féliciter...

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de le voir, et encore moins de le féliciter. C'est la plus grosse connerie de sa vie.

Wilson tomba des nues, comme s'il pouvait encore être surpris par House et son cynisme.

\- Je croyais que tu étais heureux pour lui ? C'est même toi qui l'a soutenu dans ses angoisses ? J'avoue que ça m'a étonné...

\- J'ai été faible, je le reconnais.

\- Il s'est passé un truc avec Kutner ?

House lança sa balle et la laissa retomber sur le sol. Il parut la contempler pendant un instant, puis il attrapa sa canne et se leva. Wilson eut un regard suspect, il se mit en travers de sa route, faisant barrage de son corps :

\- Attends. Je te préviens, si tu vas gâcher ce moment à Kutner, je serai obligé de te casser la gueule. Et Taub aussi. Et Foreman aussi. Bref, on va tous te casser la gueule. Réfléchis bien.

House soupira :

\- Non, Wilson. Je ne gâcherai rien.

Le cancérologue eut l'air perplexe :

\- Tu es sérieux ?

\- Il faudrait se décider avant le quarantième anniversaire de l'enfant, tu ne crois pas ?

Les deux médecins allèrent prendre l'ascenseur, House avait l'air grave et tourmenté. Wilson ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, il avait trop peur de déclencher une catastrophe. Il parlerait à House après, une fois qu'ils auraient vu le bébé, une fois qu'ils seraient loin et hors de portée de qui que ce soit. Ils marchaient dans un couloir interminable, mais ils pouvaient déjà entendre des rires et des bavardages s'échappaient d'une chambre. Les voix de Numéro Treize, Taub, Cuddy, Foreman, Kutner... Toute cette joie et ce bonheur soudain paralysa House qui s'arrêta sur place. Wilson lui mit une main sur l'épaule :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester. Dis seulement que tu es heureux pour eux, même si tu ne le penses pas.

Il le poussa jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, et il vit tous ces visages réjouis... Kutner semblait sur une autre planète, un pansement sur le front, il serrait son enfant contre lui en parlant avec Foreman. Ellie, assise dans son lit, discutait avec Hadley et son amie Emily River. Ils étaient tous là, et ils n'avaient jamais eu l'air aussi heureux.

\- House ? Appela Kutner.

Celui-ci agita la main d'un air absent.

\- Félicitations, Kutner, dit-il d'un ton grave. À qui avons-nous l'honneur ?

House s'approcha du jeune père et observa le petit bébé qui lui renvoya un sourire.

\- Zoé Shakti Kutner. C'est ma fille.


End file.
